


Christmas Eve cuddles

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I just want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: prompt: we've been cuddling here for hours this is officially the most comfortable we've ever been.(I may have strayed. Just a bit.)





	Christmas Eve cuddles

Joyce had Hopper over for Christmas Eve dinner to thank him for his help this Christmas—from bringing them a Christmas tree to hanging their lights. Her house was the most decorated it had been in a long time, except for maybe the time she covered it in lights, but that was a different story. 

After dinner he had washed the dishes while she dried and they’d shared a cigarette on the porch as the hours ticked by. It had gotten so late that Will and El had fallen asleep on his bedroom floor. Jonathon had come home from the Wheeler’s some time ago and had been in his room ever since.

Sitting on her couch now, watching a grainy black and white _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , enjoying the quiet. The movie ends, and Joyce realizes how they must look—she is curled into his side with his arm over her shoulders, sharing a blanket. She thinks about moving, but she’s so comfortable she changes her mind.

Hopper grunts. “Figure I should be heading home,” he says quietly, like he doesn’t really think so. 

“Jane…I think she’s asleep.”

“I can carry her.”

Joyce hums. 

Somewhere in the house, a clock faintly chimes twelve.

“Merry Christmas, Joyce,” he says, almost whispering.

“Merry Christmas, Hopper.” 

He shifts and kisses the top of her head. She smiles. 

“I probably should go home at some point,” Hopper says, and they untangle themselves so he can pull on his boots.

She walks him to his car. “Thank you for all you’ve done. It means a lot.”

He lays Jane gently across the back seat. “It was nothing.”

They pause a moment, looking at each other through the dark. 

Hopper clears his throat. “Y’know, Joyce, we both got a rough go of it the first time around…romance an’ all…D’y’think…” his voice is gruff and hard, like he can’t quite get his words out. “D’y’think maybe…”

“Jim Hopper, are you trying to ask me out?”

Hopper smiles, nodding. “Yeah, that’s what I’m tryin’ to do.”

“Why on earth would you even think I’d say anything but yes?”

Hopper grins brighter, tugging on the lapels of his coat. “Well, then, Joyce Byers. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a wink, he leaves.


End file.
